


You're my obsession and I am yours

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I think it's fluff lol, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, It doesn't have smut, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry Potter, drarry fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco can’t stop thinking about Harry. Harry can’t stop gazing at Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 507





	You're my obsession and I am yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Do I wanna know by Arctic Monkeys. Takes place in 5th year. English is not my first language so constructive criticism and suggestions will be thanked.

What the fuck had Potter been up to? He knew his obsession with him was not sane, Pansy had taken it upon herself to constantly remind him of it. But Pansy couldn’t just ignore the fact that Potter was _definitely_ up to something. She had told Draco to just ignore it but he simply couldn’t. Draco had been thinking about Potter every minute, he was his last thought before going to sleep, and his first thought when he entered the Great Hall. Draco’s eyes would instantly look for the dark-haired boy every time he entered the Great Hall.

And there he was, thinking about Potter again meanwhile a Slytherin boy from 6th year was (not subtly at all) flirting with him. He was barely paying attention to the boy, more interested in looking for Potter. When his eyes finally found him, their eyes locked together and Draco looked away quickly, slightly blushing. That had happened a lot of times already, whenever Draco looked for the other boy, lots of times he would find Potter’s eyes staring at him. Potter always took his eyes away from Draco quickly but he knew better. 

Sometimes Draco would not look for Potter but just give a quick glance at the boy, finding Potter’s eyes fixed in him and he would quickly return his eyes to another place so Potter wouldn’t notice his gaze.

At first, Draco thought he had been hallucinating but then it just kept happening again and again, so he was definitely sure it was not his mind playing him tricks. Harry Potter had been constantly staring at him. Was this obsession with the other boy mutual?

He remembered back in their third year, two years ago when they received for the first time Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid how he had teased Potter, that memory still tormented him. Why had he walked so close to Potter? He had bitten his lip, Merlin! He had checked Potter out in front of everyone! What was wrong with him?! Draco knew he liked Potter- Well, maybe not like, but he definitely found The-Chosen-One hot as fuck now that they had grown up.

He must be wrong, Potter could never like him. They had been natural enemies since they first arrived at Hogwarts. But Draco didn’t like it that way. At first, he really had wanted to be Potter’s friend. 

But then again he saw Potter looking at him, their eyes locked once more, and then Potter looked down as if trying to look through the table. Draco followed his gaze and just then realized that the boy’s hand was placed in his tight.

“So, what do you think?” the boy on his side asked, pulling him out of his train of thoughts. 

“Look, I’m going to be honest with you,” started Draco sounding sincere, he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder taking a quick glance at Potter, making sure he was still looking at him, and he was, “I think you are handsome and everything,” the boy’s face lit up with a smile, “but,” and the smile was gone, “I am not currently looking for someone,” _other than Potter_ , he thought. “I’m sorry mate,” the boy just proceeded to walk away murmuring an ‘I understand’.

“I can’t believe you. A boy comes to flirt with you and invites you to go to Hogsmeade with him and you decline? Merlin, what has gotten into you?” said Pansy taking the now empty seat on his side.

“Oh, so that’s what he asked me? I wasn’t really paying attention,” he excused himself.

“Yeah, I noticed. You weren’t even listening to him because you were too busy looking at _Pottah_ ,” Pansy teased her friend.

“Shut up Parkinson,” after saying this he saw how the dark-haired boy stood up with his friends and walked outside of the Great Hall. Suddenly the Great Hall became boring to Draco so he decided to stand up with the purpose of leaving.

“Where are you going?” asked his friend. Draco loved her but sometimes she could be really intense.

“I just want to go for a walk, clear my head. Don’t wait for me in the common room, I don’t know at what time I’m going back,” he explained.

“OK, just be careful, Filch might find you and give you detention or something worse if you’re late out there,” she warned Draco before he was too far away to listen.

He wanted to go and follow Potter, maybe he could find what he was up to but he was too tired so he just made his way to the Astronomy tower. He loved to go there at night sometimes. Everything was really peaceful, no one was ever there (except for Luna Lovegood who he had found a couple of times before and had made little conversations with her), and he could look at the stars peacefully.

When he got to the top of the tower he realized he was not alone. “Good night, Lovegood,” he said but he didn’t listen to the girl answer back. He saw the black figure of a person sitting in the border of the grille move to face him and he realized the person in there had short hair and looked nothing like Luna. “Potter? What are _you_ doing here?” he snapped coldly, nothing compared to the ‘Good night, Lovegood’ he had said before.

“I just,” he stopped thinking about his next words, “wanted to look at the stars,” he finished.

“You wanted to look at the stars,” Draco repeated, definitely not taking a word Potter said, “Since when do you ‘look at the stars’?” Draco mimicked the boy in front of him.

“Why are you mad at me for wanting to do something new?” asked Potter defensively, “I know you are rich and everything but you don’t own Hogwarts, you know?” he sounded cold now, just like Draco.

Draco let out a snarl but decided not to reply. He had come here to relax and to stop thinking about Potter and the last person he wanted to see was seated right in front of him on the floor. “Just don’t make noises and I’ll be fine,” claimed Draco, he now sounded pissed. He seated on the floor like Potter but far away from him, not exactly at the other corner of the room but there was still a big distance between them.

He hated Potter so much. The idiot thought he could just appear out of nowhere everywhere he went and just look good and do nothing. He thought he could just stay in his mind all the time. Fuck Potter. 

A couple of minutes went by in silence and Draco just couldn’t stop thinking about the boy next to him a couple of feet away when he heard him talking. 

“Did you know your name comes from a constellation?” he asked. His voice sounded calmer than before and Draco was shocked. Harry fucking Potter, AKA the Boy-Who-Lived, AKA The-Chosen-One was trying to make a conversation with _him_ , Draco Malfoy AKA, his enemy?

He hesitated before answering “Yes.” 

“I think I know why your parents named you like that,” and Draco already knew where the conversation was going, “Because your eyes-”

“Shine like stars- yes, I know, you’re not original, Potter,” he had heard that from a couple of boys who had tried to compliment him before (always getting ignored or rejected by Draco). And then he realized, Potter had tried to flirt with him? “Wait- were you trying to _flirt with me?_ ” he asked as if he couldn’t believe it and he really couldn’t.

“I- no,” said Potter quickly “I was just- I thought- I didn’t know you knew about being named after a constellation and thought you should know,” that was the worse excuse Draco had ever heard but he just let it slip and nodded, thanking that the night was so dark Potter couldn't see his blush. 

After that, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Draco kept repeating the moment in his mind and then he heard Potter breaking the silence again, “You know…” he started and his voice sounded slightly shaky as if scared to say something stupid (again) “Sometimes I wonder what could have happened if I had taken your hand back in first year…” Potter’s comment caught Draco absolutely by surprise. Whatever Draco thought Potter was about to say was definitely not that.

“I don’t think we could have been friends,” the real reason behind what Draco said was that he wanted Potter, yes, but not as a friend. He had had this obsession for Potter since the first time he saw him, he looked so cute, all confused and having no idea where he was standing.

Potter stood up and then seated back again, but this time at Draco’s side, this made Draco really nervous, they were actually really close, at least closer than what they had ever been before, “Why is that?” he asked. Draco could feel Potter’s glaze fixed on him.

“I just don’t think we were meant to be friends,” he answered and didn’t dare to look at Potter, his eyes fixed on his knees. Draco didn’t know how Potter was taking this, if he was really getting the hints. He wanted to know so bad what was Potter thinking about. Or did he? Did he really want to know if Potter felt the same way as him? What if he didn’t? Draco would just end up looking stupid. He would probably end up hating the boy even more, but he didn’t really hated him, he couldn’t; that’s why he hated him so much, because he couldn’t hate him. Because he was just really in love with him, but he knew Potter could never feel the same way towards him.

“Why don’t you look at me?” he asked pulling Draco out of his thoughts.

“Because that’s not what enemies do,” he answered almost sounding sarcastic. He raised his head now looking into the green eyes in front of him and they both got lost in each other’s eyes. “Enemies don’t sit together in an Astronomy tower looking at stars. Enemies don’t flirt with each other. Enemies don’t have sexual tension between them,” this made Potter’s eyes widen, “and because I hate you. Because I fucking hate you so bad, Harry Potter. Please hate me back,” he begged sounding desperate, he didn’t know where that had come from, but he definitely knew that he just wanted to turn off his feelings for Potter like a switch, because he knows it’s not correct, but before being able to sink in his feelings back again, he felt Potter’s lips pressing into his, he was shocked at first but then started to move his lips against Potter’s.

It was a kiss full of desire and need, rough and desperate. Without thinking about it Draco climbed to Harry’s lap, with his legs spread wide at each side of Harry’s thighs, and he kissed him more fervently. They split apart a couple of seconds later, both of them gasping for air.

“I can’t hate you, Draco. I like you. Like I really really like you. You have been my fucking obsession lately. Watching blokes flirting with you has been killing me,” and he grabbed Draco by the waist possessively, “I have been wanting to make you mine for so long, Draco,” he said softly almost in a whisper, their chests were now touching because of Harry’s tight grip in Draco’s waist and Draco hugged him down his arms and buried his face in the gap between Harry's shoulder and neck.

“I’ve always been yours, Harry. You’re always on my fucking mind. I can never get you out of my thoughts. You have no idea how bad I hate you. You and my fucking obsession with you,” he whispered though he didn’t really hated it, he was just really in love with Harry.

“Draco, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Like… on a date?” he asked shyly.

“I would love to,” he replied.

“And bring your obsession with you,” Harry joked.

“Only if you bring yours,” Draco chuckled at their clinginess. He was not sure how they were going to make this work, but he knew he would walk on fire just for Harry and he knew Harry would do the same for him.


End file.
